Chapter 1 Jude Prudence of Panem
by RubyGlasz
Summary: I Jude Prudence was chosen to be the female tribute of the first annual hunger games. I hope that I can also be the victor of these first games.
1. Chapter 1

"welcome to the first annual hunger games" a voice spoke over the loudspeaker. I was going to cry. Why was this what the government was doing. It was messed up and stupid. District seven was small so I had a pretty good chance of getting chosen considering I was put in the reaping 20 times. I guess i just jinxed myself because I was chosen along with this little skinny 12 year old. I couldn't help but laugh. He was pitiful and obviously going to die first but I took a deep breath and stopped laughing. We shook hands and I thought (I could crush this kids Bones right on the spot). I resented though because now my fears were getting the best of me. On the train I stayed quiet (I assumed the skinny boy in which I call bones thought I was avox or deaf or something.) when we got to the Capitol I couldn't help crying. I knew I was too weak to win. I sat in the little room and flicked on the television. I watched search of the districts' reaping ceremonies. I looked like an idiot walking up with my head down. Bones looked less idiotic than me. I walked away from the television. The train stopped while I was walking I tripped and fell on my face. Bones laughed. "Shutup" I said to him. We both got off the train and I looked at the other districts. A girl with dark hair, bangs, and dark mysterious eyes from district 12. A girl with bronze hair and hazelnut eyes from district 4. I remember district 9's male tribute the broadest he was small and looked around 14 or so he looked at me with bright blue eyes that seemed to tell a story like "get me out of here" or something like that. He seemed friendly and helpful, but I could only assume by his eyes. We all were called district by district to get to our bedrooms. My room was huge and it reminded me of my house only smaller. I couldn't go to sleep that night tommorow were the interviews.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I dragged myself out of bed and flicked on the tv. "Interviews postponed to next week due to training needed for the tributes". Thank god. But now training. I huffed and thought to myself great I'm gonna probably die at training. When all 24 tributes arrived at practice that morning we all were working hard. I immediately walked over to work with axes. I immediately learned I was quite skilled. I heard something hit the floor. It was a knife and I knew exactly who threw it. It was that district 9 boy, the one with the nice eyes. I walked over to him "Hi, I see your trying to get rid of the tributes early." I said he giggled the cutest laugh ever "I don't think swords are really your thing". "knives" he corrected. "Yea whatever why don't you try the slingshots over there no ones there so your not in jeopardy of killing or harming anyone". I like that kid I thought to myself as I threw an axe at the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day went pretty ok. I worked with axes the 9 kid did his slingshot thing It was all cool. Until the district 1 girl came over. She was a tall blonde with a cocky attitude. I hated her. She walked over and took the axe out of my hand "You're doing it wrong" she said as she snatched the axes out of my hand. She threw one axe at the wall. It was an OK throw I wouldn't say flawless. "I've been training for 5 years prior I'm gonna win" she said. Ugh it's a career a cocky annoying vain career. She walked away and snickered. After she left the 9 boy came over "What was that about" he asked "I don't really know" I answered. "She's obviously jealous of your skills". I smiled sheepishly. I really liked this kid I didn't even know his name and barely knew him but he was very supportive and kind nonetheless. Tonight was interviews. I opened my closet to find a beautiful amber dress and in my jewelry box there was a beautiful pair of topaz earrings. I changed into the dress and put on the earrings. On the mirror there was a note from my designer. It read, good luck in the games you'll do great in the games. I crumbled up the paper and threw it at the wall. I'm going to die I'm almost positive.


End file.
